Warrior
by DramaEnsues
Summary: "You… You remind me of this little girl I used to know who was my friend. She was my only friend until one day, she was taken from me. From that day on, I became the warrior I am. I was too scared to protect her, to fight for her. I'm going to protect you, Sia. You're the only one who understands me." Eric/OC Before Divergent series- Slight AU
1. Prologue

A/N: So I've decided to make an Eric/OC fan fiction but with adjustments… For Eric, I decided to get rid of his eyebrow piercing and instead, giving him a lip piercing! My OC, Sia/Taisia will be portrayed by Lyndsy Fonseca. In this story, she's an orphan and won't be factionless and will be under the custody of an Amity family. I know it would be more logical for her to be from Abnegation but that's not how I want my story's background to look like.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

I have slowly become despondent to my surroundings here in Amity.

I knew I never fit in.

I was reminded everyday when I looked at my foster family, who had taken me in after my parents had died in a house fire. I was only 6 when I became an orphan, my past an empty slate that I couldn't remember. I assume that my memory was erased by the Erudite leaders, to make sure that a young child would grow up peaceful and not dwell on the loss of her family.

I knew that I wasn't apart of Amity, I had been brought here and now, on my 18th birthday, I still don't know my past fully. I have managed to remember bits of my past, how I was apart of Erudite and that my parents death was tragic and how my erased memory may been apart of my parents wishes. I had read it in the newspaper archive when I had gone on a school field trip to Erudite, how I had not been home at the time, thanks to an unknown friend.

I stood in front of my mirror, looking at myself as I prepped for my ceremony. At the age of 18, teens would be tested to see which faction they would most be useful towards, to say bluntly. When I had tested, I had been tested for Dauntless.

The testing had been a night prior and I had not spoken a word to my family, in fear that they would hate me for my decision to leave them behind. I knew that they were my foster family, yet I cared for them. However, I knew I could not stay here in Amity for long. The caring and forgiving nature did not suit my rebelliousness and free spirit.

"It's time to go, Taisia." I glanced up and saw Terra in the doorway, with a sad smile on her face. I nodded, it was finally time.


	2. A new life

It was all a blur, getting to town, and I didn't remember what happened. Until, I found myself seated next to my foster mother and heard my name get called for the Choosing Ceremony.

"Taisia Reid," the woman called out. I breathed in deeply, standing up in the process and navigating my way to the stage. I ignored the mummers of the crowds and the piercing gaze of my foster family, willing myself to not shake in front of everyone.

My hand steadily picked up the knife and I bit my lip as I slide the sharp blade across my palm. I watched in fascination as my blood prickled its way to the surface and I tilted my hand over the intended bowl.

I didn't bother looking down as my blood fell, rather watching as the woman announced: "Dauntless!" And how the section of black clothes, tattoos and coloured hair, roared in celebration as another teen chose their faction.

I didn't dare look towards the Amity section, for I knew my foster family would be devastated. I was 18, I was free.

The ceremony was soon over, with 8 transfers and 10 Dauntless born who would be joining the faction. The older Dauntless began to stand up and I joined them, noticing how fluid their movements were as they weaved their way through the crowd. I gasped as I was jolted about and maneuvered myself up towards the black mass of clothing and found myself running to keep up. I looked around and laughed as I found myself next to a girl in blue, both of us thinking it was crazy how we chose Dauntless. We pushed the doors open and ran down the stairs and into the main plaza, until I noticed what the others were doing.

I gasped, stopping as I saw the Dauntless born climbing up the metal structures surrounding us. I looked up, noticing how they had climbed their way onto the train platform. I took off immediately, the girl in blue beside me in an instant. We both climbed fast until we stood on the platform above. I knew what came next, as I had watched the Dauntless faction jumping off of the train whenever I was in town.

We were to jump onto it.

In the distance, I saw the train and I prepared myself. The train came fast and I turned and ran alongside it, pumping my arms quickly. People in front of me hopped onto the train and opened the compartments. I breathed harshly, I was too concentrated on getting onto the train. I jumped, grabbing onto a handle, before I pulled myself into the train. I landed onto the ground, panting heavily. I made it.

A moment later, the girl in blue jumped into the compartment, landing next to me. We both sat there in silence, listening to the other conversations while maintaining our breathing.

"I-I'm Ava," the girl introduced herself, sticking her hand out to me.

I smiled warmly, "I'm Taisia."

"Amity, right?" Ava asked me, noticing my clothing.

"Not anymore," I grinned cheekily at her.

Thank god, not anymore…

"Oh my god!" Someone shouted. "Are you crazy?!" I jumped up, looking at the pale girl who shouted. Ava stood by me quickly.

"What's wrong?" Ava asked the girl. The dark-haired girl turned to us with wide eyes.

"They want us to jump," she pointed out the train car. I gasped, noticing the huge distance between the train and the buildings beside. They wanted us to jump?

"Jump or not, if you don't, you'll end up Factionless." I looked up, taking in the blond-haired boy who smirked. "Hope you pretty things don't end up Factionless," his eyes dropped, as he took us three in. "It would be a shame if you were…"

"Fuck off, Daniel." The girl barked. "If I get the chance, I will kill you."

A dark look passed the boys features and he stepped closer to her. "I doubt that, Sophia. Use those pretty lips for something else rather than threatening me."

The girl lunged forwards and I grabbed ahold of her. "Don't," I told her softly. "He's not worth it. You don't want to get in trouble before you even make it to Dauntless."

She nodded, "watch yourself Daniel." With that, she pushed past me, with a brief smile before she charged out of the train and onto the building across from us.

I gasped, pushing myself to the other side of the train, preparing to jump. I ran and jumped, flying over the edge of the building before tumbling to the ground. I grunted but pushed myself up, waiting for Ava to jump.

Ava jumped, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Alright listen up," Ava and I got up quickly and joined the group at the edge of the building where five Dauntless members stood. "My name is Max. I'm the leader here at Dauntless. This is Damon and Eric. Damon is the head of Training and Eric is a Trainee. Both will oversee your training and if you have what it takes to become a Dauntless member." His dark features were beautiful with his black clothing, with an intimidating aura perfect for a leader. Max stepped back, and Damon and Eric stepped forward.

Damon stood shorter than Eric by a few inches yet was older. His hair was darker and styled to perfection with piercing green eyes. I bit my lip as I took in the younger one, Eric. He couldn't be that young. He must have been a year or two older than me… around 20 years old. He was gorgeous. His jaw was clenched as he took us in, with a scowl on his face. His hair was in a similar fashion to Damon's and he ran a hand through it quickly. I looked at him closely, he was tall, with a strong build, big muscles and piercing blue eyes. As if he sensed my gaze, his eyes turned towards me and I bit my lip as he took in my small frame. He smirked before jumping onto the ledge of the building.

"Okay, Initiates." Eric spoke up. "Congratulations for making it this far. I'm Eric. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in." He jerked his thumb backwards, showing the way in: down. "And if you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless."

Whispers broke out between the Initiates.

"Is there water?"

"Is this a trick?"

Everyone shut up as Eric began to speak, his deep voice resonating through the clearing. "I guess you're going to find out."

"I'll go first," Daniel stepped forwards and I rolled my eyes.

"I hope it's a trick," Sophia yelled.

"Hope you end up Factionless," he retorted.

"Don't worry, you'll probably be the first to know." I called out before I could stop myself. Everyone turned to face me and lucky me, Daniel was in front of me in a moment.

"In your dreams, baby." He smirked before walking to the ledge. "See you at the bottom," Daniel called out from the ledge. He turned to me, winked, and fell.

I frowned, before pushing my way to the front. "That's it, I'm going to _kill_ …" I looked up at Eric, who was in front of me. His eyebrows were raised in amusement and slight goading.

"What are you waiting for, Initiate?" Eric barked out.

"Making sure I won't have to fall in Prince Charming's arms," I shot back. I stepped onto the ledge, shakily and looked down. It was a hole and it was impossible to tell what was farther down.

I turned to Eric, with mock seriousness. "Unless you want to take that position?" I smirked at him and jumped.

What the hell did I just say?


End file.
